Pet
by Sakaiya
Summary: The story of how Yugi became Bakura's pet. This is a sidestory to something that I will be posting...some point before I die. Can be read as a stand alone and if people would like to take it in the Kleptoshipping way, please go ahead. I like all pairings


Collection: Story

Verse: Original Verse

Title: Pet

Characters: Bakura, Yugi, Yami

Summary: The story of how Yugi became a pet- Bakura's pet.

Rating: T

Warnings: attempted rape

Yugi should have never been in that alley, especially not after nightfall. Even if Yugi himself hadn't known that, Yami, the one charged with Yugi's safety, should have. He should have kept his light, the softest, most innocent, most _fragile_ of the lights away from places like this. Bakura could already guess why Yugi was out here. Misguided worry for his friend who, from just a glance, Bakura could tell had spend his whole life on these streets. It was in the way the puppy stood, the way he walked. It was in Bakura too. Yugi was just too innocent, too _naïve_ to see it. Just as Yugi was too sheltered to understand how dangerous places like this were. Yugi knew, in his head, that something unpleasant could happen, but he didn't truly understand it. Didn't really get that if something _did_ happen, it was irreversable. Nothing as simple as unlocking a mind from the Shadow Realm. And he wouldn't until he had to experience it.

Which is what Yami's existance was supposed to prevent. Of course, he was no where around.

Yugi hadn't noticed Bakura yet, neither did the two idiots that jumped him. Normally Bakura wouldn't have bothered to notice the incident, but Bakura felt… off. It was the same way he felt when Ryou found some way to get himself into trouble. "Let me go!" Yugi attempted to demand, futilely trying to pull his wrist from the thug's grasp. It only got his other arm grabbed as well.

_Why did he care?_ Bakura asked when he felt himself frown as Yugi let out a squeek of pain from being held too tight. _He didn't._ He tried to convince himself. _He was merely watching._

"Yanno, for a little boy, he's kinda pretty." The other punk said, tilting Yugi's chin up to get a better look at Yugi's heart shaped face and wide violet eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

_Why, __**why**__ was he __**just**__ watching? Why didn't he just leave- _ because he couldn't _just_ leave. _Then, why hadn't he done something!_ The punk began to fumble with his belt and Yugi closed his eyes. "N-no," he stuttered, the word barely audible.

Bakura moved before his brain could fully process it. He ripped the asshole away from Yugi and slugged him. There was a small sense of satisfaction when the guy spat out blood along with a few teeth. "Let him go." Bakura commanded the idiot still holding Yugi's arms. He wasn't completely brainless; he let Yugi go. Bakura turned back to the other one. "I should cut your dick off. Actually, I just might." Bakura grinned malicously as he flipped a dagger with the ease of a habit millenia old. Casually, Bakura let the knife fly, landing it a hair's breadth from the guy's crotch. "The next time you touch something that is mine, I will feed your dick to you. Get outta here before I change my mind."

They scrambled. Bakura didn't doubt they would spread the word. He was infamous around here for doing what he always did, refuse to play by other's rules, even when it ended with a dead body or two.

"Yugi!" Ah, there was the acclaimed Pharoah, too late to save anyone. Just like usual. The pharoah sprinted to his light, hleping the recovering Yugi to his feet. "What did you do, tomb robber?" Because Yugi's fear must be Bakura's fault.

Bakura decided to play along. "What do you think Pharoah?" Yami frowned, surely ready to start the list of what he was certain Bakura had done.

"Yami, stop. Bakura saved me from those guys." Yugi spoke up. Bakura was surprised. He didn't know it was in Yugi to speak against his dark.

"Saved you?" Yami sounded as incredulous as one would expect him to sound, unable to believe that Bakura wasn't up to no good.

"Yeah. Those guys from earlier…" Yugi shuddered, not completely over what almost happened to him. "They… they wanted to hurt me. Bakura stopped them."

It was a rather tactful way to put the attempted rape, but it was Yugi's ordeal. If he didn't want the pharoah to know the truth, then that was fine. "You should take better care of your light, Pharoah; this isn't Ancient Egypt. People won't leave him alone simply because he's yours." With that, Bakura turned to continue on his way… out. That was what he told Ryou, he was going out.

"Can… Can I go with you, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami nearly shouted, drawing the attention of everyone nearby. Bakura ignored the heated words the two shared. Instead, he watched Yugi, trying to figure out why the light would rather go with him than his own dark. He watched the way Yugi still seemed to haunch down in on himself, as if he was trying to shield his body from prying eyes. The way Yugi seemed to fidget with excess energy. How pleading his eyes seemed whenever he glanced at Bakura, how nervously he seemed to to eye the mouth of the alleyway.

Then, sudddenly, it clicked. Yugi was scared! Yugi was asking him for protectection. It made sense. Yami was never really there when Yugi got into trouble and was half the time the cause of Yugi's problems. Yami was always the judge, stealing the hero's role by punishing for crimes already done. It was Yugi's friends that tried to prevent problems. Well, his friends and now Bakura. The realization startled him enough that Bakura released a loud cackle, cutting across the remants of Yugi and Yami's conversation.

"Come on then, Little Yugi." Bakura had already claimed the boy as his. What was the harm in protecting him?

Yugi smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Bakura. I knew you weren't as bad as every tries to make you out to be."

"But I am, Little Yugi." And Bakura laughed again, enjoying Yami's frown. Yugi's company, though unnecessarily bright, wasn't bad and Yugi's current preference to his comapy was better revenge than any he could have planned. "See ya round, Pharoah." Bakura took the time to say before leaving, with a Yugi waving goodby to his dark as he trotted after Bakura's heels.


End file.
